Genie In a Bottle
by Hisoka B
Summary: A particular genie with the appearance of 17 agrees to give every one of the Z gang a single wish if they grant him his freedom...But unforunately...... the wishes seem to backfire...-COMPLETE-
1. Released!

PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND! 

This fiction is set after the Evil Shenlong Saga and **Bra, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Trunks and Pan** decided to go to America while the rest of the Z Fighters decided that they would want to go to the warm sunny beaches of Hawaii. Guess what one of them finds? And yo, I don't own DBZ, but we all knew that.

Now you can start... 

**CHAPTER ONE: Released!**

**By Hisoka B**

It was a warm summer's day as the whole Z gang decided to spend their vacation on the beach.

Chichi, 18 and Bulma were in their bikinis and were working on their tans. Vegeta was meditating with Piccolo (nani?) under a palm tree and Krillin and Goku were looking for treasure in the sand. (Never loose their childness, ne?) Tien and Yamucha were putting up all the tents and Marron, well she was walking along the beach and with her, the story starts…

Her blonde hair flipped around her face as she watched the gentle waves splashed over her feet.

Unlike every other person here (except Piccolo and Vegeta) she had not wanted to come to the beach, and had rather stayed home in Japan.

But it was her father and mother's coaxing '_We'll buy you ice cream there…' _that made her come.

The sun was setting slowly as her eyes caught a glimpse of something, something rather intruding in the waves.

'A gun?' She asked. Waddling into the water, she gently picked it up. 'Who would leave a gun here?' She asked herself. Boy was she confused.

'I'll ask daddy.' She thought in the end and hurried out of the waters to find Krillin.

She did, and now the group was huddled now lighting a fire even though it was midday.

They had set up camp, and all the tents were all up thanks to Yamucha and Tien and the cook…Chichi had cooked a fresh lump of Fish.

'I'll take 2 servings please…' Yamucha asked holding out a plate, begging like a dog.

'I don't eat fish.' Piccolo mumbled and walked away to sit under a palm tree.

'Whatever you say.' Krillin shrugged. 'Hey 18, how much would you like?' he asked his wife, who returned it with a look of disgust.

'Like Green bean, I don't like fish that much either.' She answered.

Bulma, seeing Marron holding a gun walked up to her.

'What have you got there honey?' She asked gently.

'This?' Marron held it up. 'Oh, let's say a souvenir.' She smiled.

'Oh, okay. You should tell your daddy.' Bulma walked away, amazed that such a little girl knew the word 'Souvenir...'

Marron grinned and happily pranced over to see her father.

'Hey!' Krillin grinned, before seeing the gun. 'What do you have there?' He asked her.

Marron, still smiling laughed. 'This, father is a gun!'

Krillin rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I know that!' He smiled. 'Careful, it could be dangerous... Give it here, I want to see!'

Marron gave her dad the gun who examined it carefully.

'Cool gun,' said 18, who had seen that something was going on between her family and had went to check it out. Somehow, the more she looked at the gun, she more uncomfortable she felt. 'Familiar…' She whispered silently.

'What did you say?' Krillin asked.

'Nothing.' 18 said quickly. She didn't want her husband to be worried, and she walked away to the tents.

Krillin smiled as he watched her leave and soon noticed that the gun still had a little seaweed on it.

'Dad, what are you doing?' Marron asked.

Before knowing what was going on, Marron found her father rubbing the gun as hard as he could, trying to get the dried seaweed off.

It seemed like it she was the only who knew that smoke was coming out of the end of the gun.

'Um dad…' She asked Krillin silently. 'Dad…'

Even Vegeta and the others could see the smoke growing larger and larger, all except Krillin who was still rubbing the gun terribly.

When Krillin finally got the seaweed off, he looked around to see shell-shocked people with mouths dropped open. (INCLUDING PICCOLO AND VEGETA!)

They seemed to be looking at something that was behind him. Turning around, Krillin's mouth too dropped open about 3 metres.

He immediately dropped the gun and scrambled over to 18.

As the smoke started to clear, it began to reveal a man, dressed in gold and silk much like those Arabian Nights outfits. His black hair was tied back and his eyes were shut. He seemed to be sitting on something…(air) and his legs were crossed and his arms and hands in such a way like he was doing a prayer.

'A genie?' Chichi asked, watching the man quietly.

Marron was almost terrified.

Vegeta was almost about to crack up by just looking at the man's outfit.

Piccolo only now lifted an eyebrow.

Yamucha had now love hearts in his eyes, he knew that genies could grant wishes… therefore... money…

Then suddenly, the genie opened it's eyes in a flash, and as the crowd stared, 18 seemed to be the most surprised.

She knew those ice blue eyes too well to forget them…


	2. Who goes first?

**CHAPTER TWO: Who goes first?**

**By Hisoka B**

'Juun-juunanagou?' 18 was clearly surprised.

Krillin's eyes widened in fear. 17 killing him was clearly not forgotten.

'Great…Is this some sort of joke?' Vegeta grumbled.

'Are you a genie!' Bulma asked.

'OH GOODY!' Goku screamed.

An ice blue aura suddenly surrounded the genie. 'Okay people. I _am a genie_. But I can not speak like a normal human without your help.'

'What the hell? He's not even a 'normal' human anyway!' Vegeta pointed out.

'JUUNANAGOU?' 18 screamed again. The genie somehow did not hear her.

'Are you my uncle?' Marron asked.

The genie did not answer.

'Are you Android 17... or ex-Android 17?' Tien asked.

'Who cares!' Yamucha grinned. 'He said genie rite! That means MONEY MONEY MONEY!'

'Shut Up!' Piccolo yelled.

'Hey green ass, you can wish to be a Saiyan!' Chichi grinned.

'What the hell?' Piccolo looked insulted.

Vegeta suddenly smirked. 'You mean I can be stronger than Kakarott? Is that a genie's power?'

'Duh.' Bulma answered.

'JUUNANAGOU?' Juuhachigou grumbled again. Why was her brother annoying her! Why did she care?

Grumbling, she jumped up into the air to hit him well in the middle of his face. She was stopped somehow and suddenly thrown back.

'18!' Krillin grumbled and ran over to help her.

'I am not 'Juunanagou' whoever.' Was the genie's reply.

'WHAT? This guys not making any sense! He looks like the android doesn't he?' Chichi shook her head.

'Have you even seen him before!' Bulma countered.

'Well He certainly has enough power to be uncle.' Marron concluded.

'Puh!' 18 walked unsteadily back with the help of Krillin. 'I don't think so. If there was such a thing as reincarnation (It means after a person has died, they come back to life as a different person with no memories of their recent life.) than 17 would never-'

'I've heard this before.' Tien nodded, eyes closed. 'A lot of bull I might add...'

'Then please _don't_,' Vegeta snarled under his breath, completely annoyed with the whole thing.

Chichi chuckled.

'Shut UP!' Grumbling, 18 stared at the genie. 'Are you my brother?'

The genie only stared back.

'Grh!' 18 stormed. She didn't want to see him again anyways after what he did to her husband.

'Hahahahaha!' Vegeta laughed. 'He doesn't know you!'

18 gave Vegeta a dirty look.

'Err-hum.' The genie grumbled and caught the group's attention.

'Here's the deal.' Juunana genie grumbled.

'AH! Finally!' Goku and Yamucha grinned.

'Wait!' Bulma wondered. 'Do you have more power than the dragonballs?'

No answer.

She shrugged. 'I guess so, I guess.'

'Listen up!' The genie spoke. 'As the legend...story... WHATEVER says, I will give each and everyone a single wish. But here's the catch.'

'There's always a catch,' Chichi shook her head. Everyone ignored her as the genie continued.

'The old... wishing for more wishes is not allowed. Two, If it's a wish like: I want to be ruler of the entire universe... sorry, no can do.'

Only Vegeta had a disappointed look on his face.

'Three, NO wishing people back from the dead or from any other place. Four: No wishing for someone to fall in love with you and that crap. Five... This is the most important one of all. SOMEONE MUST WISH ME FREE! I am tired of...THESE CLOTHES!'

18 nodded. At least her brother's fashion sense was the only normal thing about him.

'Sounds good enough.' Chichi thought.

'Who goes first?' Yamucha was desperate.

'Definitely not you, so don't worry.' Krillin smiled.

'Grh!'

'One more thing,' 18 asked. 'YOU DAMMIT SURE YOU ARE NOT J-U-U-N-A-N-A-G-O- U?'

The genie gave her a twisted look as everyone else around them sweat dropped.

18 sighed and gave up. 'Damn him to hell!' She grumbled.

'I'll go first!' Bulma suggested.

'NO! DAMN NO!' 18 growled. 'I'll go first!'

'I will pick by random draw.' The genie spoke. Putting his hands together again, a light ice blue beam came forward and shot at...


	3. Taken off into 'paradise'

**CHAPTER THREE: 'Away into Paradise...' Yamucha's wish.**

**By Hisoka B**

ping! the beam hit squarely on YAMUCHA's forehead.

'WHOOHOO!' Yamucha jumped up into the air. 'MONEY FOR LIFE!' He screamed in joy.

Everyone else groaned.

'What! This is absurd!' Vegeta stomped like a spoilt prince. 'I was wanting ... I was wanting.'

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She knew Vegeta didn't want to test the genie's power, but still, she couldn't help correcting him.

'You mean ...'You want' , Vegeta.'

Vegeta grumbled.

18 was fuming. 'ALRIGHT 17! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR NOW!'

Juunanagou didn't even notice her. The rest kept silent. They were interested in what Yamucha was going to say.

'Okay Yamucha, you're up first. What is your wish?' 17 asked.

Yamucha, who was all red, walked up to the genie, and whispered in his ear. The genie almost popped his eyes out.

'Okay.' Juunana was still astounded.

'Well?' Yamucha was growing impatient.

'Yes, well okay then...' 17's, well, um, the genie's eyes glowed light blue for a few moments before returning to normal.

The people around were silent, waiting...only Yamucha who was even more red, jumping up and down and doing a chicken dance or something.

Chichi was rather getting annoyed.

Goku, almost dozed off before the group heard something like a speedboat coming their way.

'Y...ess, yess, YES, YYYYYYYYESSSSSS!' Yamucha screamed.

'Whhhat...what, WHAT?' The rest yelled.

Sure enough, a brand new speedboat came on it's way, and it's cargo...5 dogs were on it...namely female dogs.

When it came into clear view, 'Yamucha, you're weird.' Krillin stated.

'Totally.' Vegeta was appalled. (That sounded... so weird...)

'Hey, hey! This isn't what I wished for!' Yamucha spoke. 'No way! What's going on!'

Juunanagou spoke coldly, 'This is what you wished for isn't it? You wanted 5 bitches and a speedboat to take you off this island into paradise huh?'

Yamucha was about to shout, but went all red instead.

'So much for the money.' Tien puffed.

Bulma was growling, 'I KNEW IT! THAT PERSON COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! That's why I love this guy!' She pointed at Vegeta...who, couldn't have possibly blushed... it just doesn't sound right.

The boat then came closer and stopped on coming onto the sand. The 5 dogs jumped out and grabbed Yamucha with their teeth and dragged him into the boat.

'No! This can't be happening!' He was screaming.

'Hang on Yamucha, I'll save you!' Goku commented and ran forward. Vegeta managed to stop him.

'Stop that Kakarott! For the first time, I find this show every entertaining.'

Yamucha was now in the speedboat and with a flash went off...I think into _paradise_.

'Good riddance,' Piccolo grumbled. 'I think this genie is a hell of a lot of trouble.'

'Shut up.' 18 spat. 'I want my turn!'

'Oh no you don't!' Bulma kicked in. 'My turn!'

'...um, you guys..' Goku seemed red.

'What now Goku?' Chichi spoke.

'Do, do any, DO ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW IF THERE IS A TOILET OUT HERE?'

Basically everyone sweat dropped.

'I'M BUSTING!'

'That's nice Goku.' Tien smiled. 'the Toilet is over a mile away on the other side of the island.'

No more thought as Goku flew off.

Marron, who was quiet for a while, looked up at her dad who was still holding the gun.

She grabbed it off him, because Krillin, was laughing his pants off.

'Daddy.' Marron shook her head at her father.

'So whose next?' Juu- the genie was getting impatient.

'ME.' Piccolo stepped forward.

'Right.' Juunana-Oh stuff it! Juunanagou nodded.


	4. Piccolo in Arabia?

**CHAPTER FOUR: Piccolo in Arabia?**

**By Hisoka B**

'Alright, my go.' Piccolo grumbled.

The silent crowd waited, all patiently… even Vegeta, and didn't say a word.

The genie waited as Piccolo was going to tell him his wish.

'I… uh...just give me a another hour to think…' Piccolo answered and the group all had sweat drops.

'Hurry up Namek! I want to have my go!' Vegeta now was getting impatient.

The genie… or Juunana too was also getting impatient.

'I got it!' Piccolo lifted his index finger. The genie lifted an eyebrow, noting what it was.

'I've always wanted a new outfit turban… this one's getting old!'

Mouths drop open

'What?' Krillin stammered. 'You're going to ask a GENIE for a new turban! Piccolo! Ask for something like… hey!'

The genie's eyes went blue for a sec, and suddenly Piccolo disappeared.

'What?' Bulma got angry, putting her hands on her hips. 'Didn't you say at the start that NO TRANSPORTING PEOPLE TO OTHER PLACES?'

The genie's eyes popped out. 'Yeah… well…' He nervously laughed.

'Hey… you're not a joke are you?' Tien asked.

'Yeah, well, if you idiots understand he said no wishing DIRECTLY to go to another place, but he didn't say anything about INDIRECTLY.' Vegeta spoke.

Goku grinned. 'Wow Vegeta, you'd make a great scientist! Like Bulma! No wonder-'

'Shut up Kakarott!'

'Where has Piccolo gone to then?' Chichi asked.

18, who hadn't spoken… was thinking of her wish. She didn't have a clue what she'd want it to be, but maybe the question to ask the genie's real personality?

'No way!' She told herself. 'I would be wasting a wish on him? After… after…..' She didn't know.

'Piccolo has gone to Arabia, to pick out the latest Arabian fashion styles! So he could get a new turban along with other stuff!' The genie smirked.

'Interesting…' Tien wondered and whispered silently to Krillin next to him. 'This genie's scaring me.'

'So whose next?' Juunana, or WHATEVER was getting impatient. 'Are you guys going to decide, or am I going to do that for you?' He was annoyed, because he had heard Tien. _'I'll make sure three eyes gets what he really deserves…'_ The genie sniggered.

'Moi!' Krillin stood up strong.

'Huh?' The genie lost a little ground. _'Not him!'_

'Krillin,' Juuhachi was concerned.

'Hey people, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!' Krillin assured them.

'We don't all care about you.' Vegeta pointed out.

'Hey Vegeta! That was mean!' Goku grumbled.

'What else you expect?' Bulma asked as Vegeta sweat dropped.

Krillin stood bravely in front of Juunana/Genie.

'What do you want?' He asked. It was OBVIOUS that the genie didn't like Krillin.

'I would like…'


	5. World Peace finally secured?

**CHAPTER FIVE: World Peace finally secured?**

**By Hisoka B**

The Genie waited. He didn't like the fact he was going to give 'THE KRILLIN' a wish. He had hoped that the moron would be the last one he had to do. 'What do you want? speak speak!' He grumbled.

'Well he certainly is the grumpy one…' Chichi grinned.

Juunana or GENIE (I'll just call him genie.) shrugged it off.

Krillin was thinking real badly, he didn't exactly know what to wish for. 'Gosh, I am quite stupid…' he joked because he couldn't think of anything.

'Can't argue with you there.' Vegeta assured him.

Krillin's thinking seemed to go on for about 3 hours, because he just DIDN'T know.

'I've already got hair… how about I do something that'll benefit somebody else that I love… (thinks 18) GENIE! I have my wish ready!'

The Genie and mostly all the others were already all sun baking in the sand before been awakened.

'_HEY!' _Krillin shouted 'I want my wish now!'

The Genie popped his head up. 'Okay , alright short guy, what is it?'

Vegeta heard the insult… but didn't take it TOO seriously.

Krillin thought again. 'I wish for world peace!'

Everybody fainted with their noses into the sand.

'Krillin! Are you out of your _mind_!' This came from Goku, the good old cough protector of the Earth.

'Well, I've always thought I was insane… can I change my wish genie?' Krillin asked but...

The genie didn't want to hear it, his eyes shined bright blue and a golden glow started spreading.

Marron's Eyes went wide… she couldn't believe her daddy asked for this…

'I can't believe this!' 18 grumbled before being hit by the glow… She found herself walking up to Vegeta. 'I'm sorry for hating you all these years. Please accept my forgiveness.' She took out her hand.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANDROID!' Bang! Vegeta was struck too and his arrogant scowl disappeared. 'I'm sorry too, Juuhachigou.' He answered now in an all NICE voice --;; And the two shook hands.

Bulma's eyes were narrowing as she saw Krillin's wish take its effects. 'No… Veggie's all mushy!' She tried to escape from the glow, but it was took quick. As soon as it struck her, she grabbed out her purse. 'Now who wants some MONEY? Now!'

Goku, too kind and peaceful already got hit by the glow… but it simply passed him.

'What the? How come it didn't effect me?'

'You're already to kind and nice already.' Tien raised an eyebrow.

Marron suddenly found herself crawling on her hands and knees up to Bulma. 'Please forgive me for stealing those cookies in the jar!' She begged.

'Awww , don't worry about it.' She gives her a hug. 'I'll buy you even more!'

'The world's gone nuts!' Chichi screamed. 'I can't take this!' She watched as her foot was getting trapped. The genie's eyes were still blue, so maybe…

'Aww shucks. There goes MY wish of Gohan being a great scholar!' Turning to Juu-Genie she screamed 'Okay Genie! I want my wish now! I wish you can reverse Krillin's wish!'

Juunana heard her,_ 'thank god someone around here with a brain.' _He thought and started reversing it.

'What's going on?' Goku asked as he saw the glow change directions.

Bulma quickly stopped giving her money out and Vegeta and 18… who were hugging each other, had their faces suddenly turn blue.

They quickly jumped away from each other's arms.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING…WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING… ANDROID?' Vegeta bellowed… face slightly red (about 0.01) but mostly blue (99.99).

'I was going to ask you the same thing!' 18 answered back ferociously.

'Now Chichi, why did you have to go do that?' Krillin was angry.

'Krillin,' She closed her eyes. 'Unlike you, I THINK before I make my wishes.'

'So you thought when you made that one?' Krillin raised an eyebrow. 'DON'T forget I spent 3 hours thinking of my wish!'

Chichi went red… 'Don't talk to me about that! I sacrificed my OWN wish!'

'3 hours of our life wasted on Krillin?' Tien gasped at the realization.

Krillin sweat dropped.

'So who's next?' The genie asked.


	6. OopS!

**CHAPTER SIX: Oops!**

**By Hisoka B**

'My go!' Goku meekly put his hand up and started waving it about.

Genie shrugged. 'Yea, you might as well. Knock yourself out- What's your wish?'

'This better be good Kakarott!' Vegeta grumbled.

Chichi, was hysterical. 'HUNNY! Wish for Gohan to be the greatest scholar of ALL time! Please!'

Goku was uncomfortable. 'I don't know Chichi- what about me?'

'STOP BEING SELFISH GOKU!'

Krillin couldn't stop grinning, patting Marron's head. 'This is the only fight Goku can loose.'

'Genie, Goku wishes for his son to be a great scholar.' Chichi put her hand over Goku's mouth, as he struggled to set himself free.

Juunana put his two hands up, sulked and said 'Lady, he has to say his wish. Otherwise it's not counted. I must insist-'

'THAT'S ENOUGH! GOHAN TO BE GREAT SCHOLAR! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MY GOKU WISHED FOR!' Chichi's rage and spit went almost on everyone.

'URGH! Disgusting!' Vegeta growled, trying to clean himself.

'YOU HEAR ME?' Chichi went straight up close to Juunana, with freakish eyes.

'Urhhhh...' The genie tried stepping back. At that moment, Goku broke free for a second for one breath 'I wish chichi could just disappear!'

Everybody froze.

Chichi fainted.

'That was rather HARSH don't you think Goku!' Bulma twitched her eyebrows, secretly wishing the Vegeta wasn't going to wish something along the same lines.

'Oh my god...' 18 thought as she noticed everyone's eyes open.

'What?' Spoke Goku innocently.

The genie's eyes went ice blue again.

'Stop! You couldn't possibly-' Tien was too surprised. Too late. Chichi floated up right before them and zap! She was gone.

'Who's next?' Juunana asked. 'I've said this so many times... so hurry up!'

Goku, suddenly realized what he had done, crouched to his knees and started bawling. 'WHAT HAVE I DONE! I've disgraced my family!'

Vegeta was knocked back. 'He actually knows ONE big word!'

'Who's next?' Genie snarled again.

'I am.'

'Woman-' Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Bulma stepped forward.

'There there,' Krillin tried comforting Goku.

'ITS ALL MY FAULT!' Goku lamented...

'Well, it wasn't entirely your fault anyway-'

'Mr. Juunanagou. I would like you to grant my following wish.' Bulma smiled.

'I'm not Mr. Juunanagou,' The genie pointed out although his face was an exact mirror of 17.

'Kami (God), if there is anything she could wish for, damn her not to wish about anything to do with me.' Vegeta prayed.

18 could almost read Vegeta's mind. 'I can't possibly wait.' She sneered.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY ANDROID!' Vegeta threw a punch at her.

'I wish for Veggie-chan to be a kind and loving man!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Vegeta's punch to 18 immediately backfired as 17's eyes glowed blue.

'Oh right! Go Bulma!' Krillin cheered. Vegeta fell unconsciously to the ground.

'Hey! I wished for you to cure him, not to KILL HIM!' Bulma snapped.

'It takes a while.' The genie folded his arms, and clicked his fingers. Vegeta arose.


	7. Vegeta The loving Saiyan?

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Vegeta, the Loving Saiyan Prince**

**By Hisoka B**

18 shrouded her eyes. 'I suddenly really don't want to see this-' She figured all of 17's wish granting has backfired.

Bulma was waiting anxiously. 'OH C'MON C'MON! I want to see this, hurry up!'

Goku, who was still crying over what he did to Chichi, cried onto Krillin's shoulder who was trying to comfort him.

'WHY! WHY?'

'Arise Vegeta!' 17 spoke and the Saiyan levitated up. Juunana clicked those genie fingers of his and Vegeta's eyes opened. (We knew this from the last chapter...so...this is just a flashback...)

'Hiiiii...' Came out a strange, complete opposite, gay, womanly voice that could have belonged to any other person in the entire universe- but no...

It was Vegeta.

'How are you guys?' He battered his now puffy eyelashes- (let me redo that sentence, Vegeta HAS no eyelashes.) He waved his hands up and down, and trying to hide a BLUSH from his cheeks.

'Somehow,' Krillin tried to control himself before going hysterical, 'this is not right, in someway.'

'SOMEWAY?' Bulma was startled. 'SOMEWAY? Is that all you can say?'

'Oh you _handsome_ puny short chromed monk , everything is going just _finnnnne_.' Vegeta grinned, eyebrows hinting at Krillin.

Bulma realized her wrongdoing. 'Uh-oh, Vegeta's gay.'

'What?' Tien could have pooped. 'VEGETA? I knew it! He was all along!'

'You dir-brain, I think its because of the wish.' 18 growled.

'Tell me why!' Tien was pissed, thinking an android could tell him off.

18 sighed. 'Watch this. Vvvvvveegggggeta,' She cooed. 'My, uh…your looking- uh, hand-some today!'

Vegeta posed. 'Do I?'

'Yes, err... you do.' 18 giggled flirtatiously, the best she could.

Vegeta came straight over and put his hand around her neck. 'Thanks ! You're always looking good as well!'

_This is getting more wrong by the minute. _Bulma crouched to the ground. 'WHY ME? WHHHHHHHY ME?'

On the other side, Krillin was twitching eyebrows.

'ENOUGH PROOF TIEN!' Juuhachigou screamed out. Tien shut up completely.

17 folded his arms. 'Its rather sad. Why would anyone wish for your husband to be a 'loving' man?'

'You shut up!' Bulma screamed out.

Marron tugged on Krillin's clothes 'Why is mommy with that man?'

Krillin replied with restrain, 'Because your mommy was trying to prove something. How she has, she might as well get out of his arms too-' Stamping his feet.

'Please PLEASE genie man, reverse my wish!' Bulma begged but the genie shook his fine head.

'Hey blue hair girl!' Vegeta yelled out.

'Huh?'

'Come on over?' Veggie walked over to Bulma.

'HEY!' 18 grumbled, almost, ALMOST wishing he could come back.

Goku kept smashing his head in the sand. 'Goku dumb. Vegeta bi, Chichi gone. Goku dumb!'

'Yea?' Bulma half smiled. 'I'm so glad your not the guy I used to know Vegeta!' She beckoned him over. 'You used to be mean, bad boy, hate 18-'

'HEY!' the android stamped her feet.

'Really?' Vegeta smirked. 'I wish I could still be that man then.' It was a joke, but 17's ears heard it loud and clear. His eyes glowed.

'Oh no you don't! Genie, I like this loving Vegeta now-' Bulma couldn't do anything as she stared at the renewed Vegeta.

'TRY THAT AGAIN!' Vegeta, now back to his old self, 'Loving? Excuse me?'

Bulma, horrified, 'VEGETA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND WISH-'

'WHAT DID I WISH! DID I WISH FOR SOMETHING ALREADY? Am I the supreme ruler of the universe with my immortality and Kakarott's dead? Genie you tell me!'

17, silent, smirked. 'If I recall, you wished to be mean, a bad boy and to hate 18. AND Remember, no wishing for supreme ruler of the universe.'

'Hey!' Juuhachigou screamed over.

Vegeta rested his shoulders. 'Damn.' He whispered.

Bulma was almost crying.

'So we have, Tien, Marron and Juuhachigou with their wish still to come. I'm waiting.' 17 clapped his hands thinking, 'better sentence then 'whose next?''


	8. Return of Piccolo

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Return of Piccolo**

**By Hisoka B**

'Wait a second-' Vegeta's vein couldn't resist popping out of its hiding place as he heard what had happened to him.

'Yes, Vegeta that is what happened. You made me sick.' Krillin finished his explaining, as Goku on his side kept wailing. 'I killed Chichi! I wished she would disappear! wahh!'

'GRH! SHUT UP KAKAROTT! AS LONG AS YOU DIDN'T GO GAY!' Vegeta fumed, clenching his fists as he narrowed his eyes on Bulma.

'What?' She smiled cutely, sitting on the sand with a peace sign. She watched the Saiyan prince grunt as he turned away from facing her and folded his arms, trying to live down his humiliation.

'Vegeta... you're blushing!' Krillin snickered as Vegeta started almost to break his twitching fingers.

'YOU think you're funny, YOU!'

'Err... Attention please? I'm waiting for the next wish.' Juunanagou watched the prince chasing the monk around the island.

Marron sat quietly, sitting in the sand as 18 just sighed. 'Ok.' She thought. 'He doesn't know who HE IS, other than, _I'm the 'here to grant you wish that'll backfire genie' _so what am I exactly going to ask him to wish for?'

'Mommy, you ok?' Her daughter asked quietly, tugging on 18's shirt.

'Yea, Mommy thinking about what to wish for okay?'

'HEY WAIT UP KRILLIN!' Goku cried extra loudly following the chase of mouse cat dog.

'Ya know,' Tien was rather dumbfounded. 'It's time to put a stop to this.'

'Errr... so your going to make a wish that Chichi will appear again ,Three Eye?' Juunana Genie asked the fighter although not forgetting what Tien had said previously about him being scary.

'WHAT! I'M KINDA GLAD SHE'S GONE! Now I don't have to hear GOHAN'S name being repeated 24/7! In fact, I wish that I could never hear anything AGAIN! -----errr... stop!' Tien realized what he had just said as the genie smirked.

'You didn't hear that did you? I DIDN'T MEAN IT!' Tien's yelling stopped mouse cat dog chase as they paused to look at the Genie.

'Too bad, I heard it well and truly , but you won't...ever again!' Those haunting words were, unfortunately for Tien, the last he'd ever hear as the Genie's eyes glowed blue.

Immediately the world seemed shut away from him as he saw the Genie laughing at him, though he couldn't hear it.

'Stop that!' Tien demanded, but he couldn't hear. 'Don't laugh at me!' He clutched his brain yelling.

'Tien.' Krillin stammered, feeling sorry for his friend.

'Heh. Ironic that he has three eyes, but he can't hear.' Course it was Vegeta with the mean remark. 'Its like the opposite of loosing one sense and sharpening another.'

'What did you say Vegeta?' Goku asked before suddenly looking into the sky. 'Hey everybody, I sense one's chi (energy or was it Ki?)...'

'Who could it possibly be?' Bulma squinted as she looked up. 'Well I can't see anybody. But glad you're not crying Goku.'

The Saiyan immediately went to his little dark corner again to sniffle.

'Great. I can see why they call you smart.' Juuhachi eyed Bulma.

'Its the Namek.' Vegeta said. 'Though I sense something strange going on here.'

'Normal is the only thing that isn't going on here.' Krillin stated as suddenly something rugged fell on top of him.

'Greetings. I have RETURNED.' There was Piccolo-sama, in an ABSURD, holo rainbow colored turban, sitting on a doormat –supposedly a 'magic carpet'- which was on Krillin.

'Get off me!' Was Krillin's strangled reply as Piccolo jumped off his doormat.

'Geez...' Krillin grumbled, with checkmarks all over his face.

'U N N A T U R A L...' Vegeta stammered. 'He looks like he came from the same show Bra used to watch every morning - Teletuby land.'

'I LOVE that show!' Goku was up again in his happy mood. 'You watch it too Vegeta?'

The genie shrugged painfully.

'Oh, Piccolo, you look great!' That was Goku's opinion, as everybody else's eyes were wide open, bulging (or escaped) out of their sockets.

Tien was going colour-blind as he fainted.

'Look's like sight's gone too now,' Vegeta puffed as he tried shielding himself from the light radiating off Piccolo's turban.

'Real inexpensive this one was too. A GREAT bargain... And that guy gave me a magic carpet as well. I prefer flying of course, though its rather spiffy.' Piccolo muttered as Goku ate all the info.

'Yea yea! Go on Piccolo! Man that place must have been fun!'

'Yea. What did you wish for huh Goku?' Piccolo's question sent Goku back into his corner.

'Well? What did he wish for?' He asked the genie who was sighing.

'Excuse me Piccolo, how about you spare our eyes from your -colorful- sight and I'll tell you?' Juunana stammered. He himself had a hard time.

'I don't want to be blind Veggie-chan!' Bulma cried as she hugged he husband's legs. Err... yes, legs.

'What do you mean? You reckon this outfit doesn't suit me?' Piccolo grumbled, a little annoyed.

Countless nods except from Goku on every face was his answer.

'Ok then. If you guys think so, I'll go exchange. I'LL BE BACK!' Piccolo jumped on his doormat and took off again.

The group sighed as they recovered slowly from eye damage.

Krillin hurried over to help the now blind and deaf Tien as Juunana stamped his foot impatiently.

'Whose going to have THEIR WISH NEXT!'

'I will.' 18 finally stood up.


	9. Android Brotherhood

**CHAPTER NINE: Android Brotherhood**

**By Hisoka B**

'I will.' 18 finally stood up.

The genie turned to face her with a crooked eyebrow, 'Does that means your daughter will wish for my freedom?'

Marron pouted, she had wanted a lifetime supply for chocolates...

'Yes, but you must grant me this wish, WITH NO TRICKS!' 18 yelled as she eyed Krillin with Goku in his corner, Bulma crying (still hugging her husband's legs) and Tien struggling so hard to work out what she was saying, that his third eye nearly popped out in the process.

'What tricks?' The genie shrugged innocently and smirked, a smirk 18 remembered all too well. 'I merely granted _exactly_ what they asked for.' He emphasized the word; hoping 18 would get his point.

'Liar.' 18 huffed, 'But grant this right, I wish for my brother android to come back from the dead AND I want him to be a kinder android than before!'

Vegeta, Bulma, Tien (who saw the genie's shocked face), Krillin and even Goku's depressed face turned to watch what the genie would do.

'I can't do that.' Juunana Genie spoke sternly.

'AND WHY NOT?' 18 hissed.

'Because that would be violating rule number 3: no wishing people back from the dead.' Juunana genie folded his arms.

Bulma shook her head, 'No it wouldn't.'

'That android was no person!' Krillin shouted as 18 nodded.

'He was an android, which means I aren't violating no rule number 3, and I'm currently waiting for you to grant it!' She was getting impatient, and Goku suddenly wailed.

'What's up now Kakarott!' Vegeta growled at the Saiyan, who stared him back with big puffy eyes. Vegeta cringed at the painful sight.

'She just reminded me of Chichi…' Goku sobbed and returned to the dark corner that had literally consumed him.

The genie sighed, he HATED playing _god_. 'As you wish then, Juuhachigou.' His eyes started glowing signature ice blue.

'This will be interesting…' Vegeta snickered as he watched 18's anxious face.

The group watched (except poor Goku) thunderclouds appear above the island.

'Do I remember my wife wishing for a thunderstorm?' Krillin asked himself as Tien began to run around, 'GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND! THE ANDROID HAS DOOMED US ALL! ARGHHHH! I KNEW SHE WOULD WISH FOR WORLD ANNIHILATION!'

'FOOL.' Vegeta kicked Tien in the head, blacking the human out. 'Don't assume you've heard things when you CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING.'

All of them secretly thanked Vegeta in their heads.

18 was transfixed in studying her twin brother's face as she watched him work. 'He looks like an evil bastard…'

The sky turned black as lightning struck the ground before the genie. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins, except for Goku who was wallowing in perhaps another dimension, and of course, Tien who could have played dead.

'Its like the summoning of the dragon from the dragonballs…' Bulma whispered.

Vegeta laughed, 'I can see the irony in that one!'

Nobody else laughed, that's because nobody else got the joke.

The genie suddenly held out his hands and that's when the trouble started. Bits of metal came raining down from the sky as the group ducked for shelter. 'Mummy…' Marron uttered, unable to prove she was unafraid any longer.

Bulma had the best place to duck…yep… her husband's legs.

18 was the only one of the group who didn't duck. Of course, she dodged the metals when they fell, but she was too intent on seeing the making of her brother.

As the metals rapidly placed themselves in place, a figure began to appear out of them.

'Juunanagou?' 18 held her breath, she could not see the android figure as he was covered in ice blue light. Then the thunderclouds dispersed abruptly (which meant the metal rain stopped) and everyone turned to face the genie.

The genie placed his palms together and his eyes returned to normal.

Everyone's gaze (including Goku) now hovered over to the creation, although Krillin couldn't bear (AS IN CARRY, NOT BEAR AS IN ANIMAL) it. The next thing they heard… was Juuhachigou's (18) high piercing scream.

The creation was NOT Android 17, but Android 19…

'ANDROID 19 IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT MY BROTHER!' 18 screamed as Krillin clutched his head with relief.

Vegeta smirked. He was actually fond to see the fat android, the first creature he destroyed after turning super Saiyan… Bulma glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

'Hello.' 19's sickly, but adorable voice filled the island. 18 was going to faint, 'THIS CAN'T be happening! That TRICKSTER!' She pointed to Juunana Genie, who sighed.

'You've had a lot of brothers lady, (all the red ribbon army androids are her 'brothers') and you didn't say which one in particular. SO I had to guess.' The genie tilted his head just to look a little sinister, and 18 felt she could have clawed his brains out.

'I had warned you,' 17 continued, 'to be specific… but that's where everyone has gone wrong. No one was specific in making their wish, or they used the word 'wish' accidentally. (Goku heard this and cried more.) I am actually _very_ disappointed in you all.'

'I'LL MAKE sure you won't be disappointed AFTER the Android's brat wishes you free!' Vegeta clenched his fist, insulted.

'Only Piccolo seemed to be happy,' 17 smiled slowly (Let's recall. 17's only true fight was against Piccolo.) 'But now its time for the final wish.' He turned to Marron.

18 closed her eyes, how she wanted to hurt him. But she remembered what had happened before when she tried, she was the one who had gotten hurt instead.

'GENIE SO MEAN!' Goku sniffed, as Android 19 walked over to him. 'What's wrong?' It asked sweetly. Goku looked at the clown face, and strangely smiled.

'When I look at you… I can't seem to remember what is wrong… YOU'RE SO CUTE!' Goku pinched the Android's cheeks. Android 19 giggled and sat down beside Goku. Goku was happy; all his worries seem to be forgotten as he looked at 19's face.

Vegeta, Bulma and Krillin sweat dropped.

'I think I just remembered a joke,' Goku grinned, as 19 clapped his chubby hands playfully. 'Do tell!' 19 smiled.

'OK!' Goku nodded, 'But prepare yourself, ITS REALLY FUNNY. What's red, and looks like a red cup?'

19 shook his head. 'I don't know.'

Goku laughed, 'Well, the answer is, A RED CUP!' The Saiyan burst out at his own joke and 19 soon followed.

The ENTIRE rest of the gang looked horrified.

'Someone remind me why I haven't disposed of that freak yet?' Vegeta grumbled and glared at Bulma before she could answer.

'You're not strong enough hunny…' she spoke in her mind.

'At least your wish wasn't wasteful, 18. You've cured Goku's problem.' Krillin tried comforting his wife, but 18 was in no mood for consoling. She stormed up to the genie.

'My _REAL_ brother looks EXACTLY LIKE YOU. EXACTLY, PRECISELY LIKE YOU.'

'You mean he wears these clothes?' The genie looked appalled, but 18 knew he was taunting her. She spun around and grumbled to herself. The genie didn't bother with her anymore. He had a more important wish to grant.

'You,' he levitated on air towards Marron. 'I'm awaiting your wish. Remember, you have to wish me freedom.'

Marron looked at him blankly, as everyone else stared at her.

The genie folded his arms, 'I'm waiting,' thinking, _'I've used this sentence a lot too…'_


	10. I know your face

**CHAPTER TEN: I know your face**

**By Hisoka B**

The girl spun around, hoping he was referring to anyone but her.

The genie sighed irritably, 'You moron, There's no one behind you.'

'HEY! DON'T CALL MARRON A MORON!' 18 growled loudly. She had been insulted and mocked enough for one day that she could almost feel her Vegeta vein starting to pop from the side of her forehead. Too late, it did.

Vegeta saw the vein, but ignored it. He'd get the android for copying his trademarks later.

As usual, our Juunana genie completely ignored his sister. He knew he was pissing her off to the extent one could be pissed off by one's younger brother. (That's pretty DAMN bad…)

He kept staring at Marron's horrified face. 'Look little girl. All you have to do is say 'I wish genie gets his freedom.' Six simple words, easily enough for the blondest blonde to say.'

Alright… now another Vegeta vein formed from the other side of 18's forehead. Krillin watched his wife, horrified. Did he really marry that grotesque looking android? (Well, in her current state 18 is grotesque looking.)

Marron shook her head slowly, 'But what if I don't want to wish for that?'

Juunana genie was almost about to form a Veggie vein of his own. His eyebrows twitched impatiently, 'Remember what rule number 5 is. And since you're so dumb, let me just repeat it for you.' Juunana took a deep breath, 'SOMEONE MUST WISH ME FREE! I am tired of...THESE CLOTHES!'

His outburst virtually traumatized Marron. She watched him warily as he began to dance around, trying to rip himself out of the genie clothes that he had been confined to until freedom was granted to him.

'Perhaps someone would wish you free if you had granted our wishes properly android.' Vegeta grumbled.

17 turned to face him slowly, 'You just wished for the wrong thing. But we had a deal. I didn't break my deal, so you must keep your end of the bargain.'

Vegeta shuddered as he faced the genie, but shuddered even more as he turned to watch Goku and Android 19.

'I have a joke!' 19 grinned cutely to Goku who clapped his hands in anticipation. The two had kept telling each other the most easiest and lamest jokes since the first one. Strangely, they all seemed to be the same.

'What's red…' started 19, 'and looks like a red cup!'

'I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW…' Goku yipped, although he had been told the same joke ten times.

'A RED CUP!' 19 replied and the two laughed their heads off again. (Well, that's if Vegeta would carry out his plan of massacring the two idiots.)

Bulma and Krillin stood together and twirled their fingers. 'We don't know a Goku, we don't know anyone called Goku ' they repeated again and again, 'WE _NEVER_ KNEW A GOKU.' Then they pointed accusingly to Tien who still laid unconscious in the sand, 'BUT TIEN _KNOWS_ A GOKU.'

Vegeta poked (but kicked Krillin) and Bulma both on their heads. 'FOOLS! ONLY NOW do you understand what I have felt all these years! KEEP YOUR PRIDES!'

'Ah-huh…' Krillin nearly smirked, 'Big talk about pride for someone who was homosexua-'

WHAM Krillin saw stars which all resembled a very angry Vegeta-sama.

Okay okay, back to 17 and the tension between him and Marron. He had been closing in on the poor girl while everyone fuelled their distractions.

'But I don't want to wish for your freedom genie-man. You're mean…' Marron stammered as she watched 18 come to her rescue. Her mother placed herself in front of her daughter. She faced her 'ex-twin brother.'

'LOOK, MR. JUUNANAGOU WHO IS TOO THICK TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE, MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T HAVE TO WISH FOR YOUR BLOODY FREEDOM!' She glanced at Marron before chucking Juunana a dirty glare. 'Go on Marron dear, wish for anything you want, he'd have to grant it anyway. He's a genie, he's confined to wishes…'

'But mamma…'

'What are you waiting for?' It was the genie that said those words. Now the entire c_onscious_ Z gang on the island (EXCEPT Goku and Android 19) turned to look at the genie.

'Well?' The genie smirked, 'Why don't you do as your mummy says, she is right you know.' But he gave the child a –I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR WISH BACKFIRES THE MOST- look and Marron's courage didn't have time to spark, because the genie had killed it with a simple look.

'I…' she began.

'Go on you brat,' the genie closed his eyes.

'I wish for… the genie's free-' she stammered, but 18 cut her daughter in mid sentence.

'STOP! DON'T WISH FOR JUUNANAGOU'S FREEDOM! DON'T WISH FOR IT! DON'T WASTE YOUR WISH ON A PERSON WHO doesn't even CARE about you, on a person who doesn't even know he is your uncle…' Now not only the vein was popping out of 18's forehead at new heights, but tears were also sprouting from her eyes.

'Keh,' Vegeta had to admit he was impressed. 18's popping vein skill almost exceeded his own.

The genie simply looked at Juuhachigou, still fully **unaware** that 18 and Marron was his family (and relatives).

18 didn't stop her bad emotional trip there, 'AND THE ASSHOLE still doesn't know HOW MUCH I miss him, even though he's killed Krillin and tried to kill us all…'

'Reminder,' Bulma narrowed her eyebrows, 'He was under a different influence…'

'DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT!' 18 snarled, and now 19 and Goku turned to face the infuriated Juuhachigou.

'Whoa…' Goku commented, '18's vein is scarier then Vegeta's…'

'SHUT UP.' Vegeta grunted, fully aware of his new competition.

'JUUNANA-GOU. DON'T YOU REMEMBER A THING?' 18 wanted to punch the stoic face her brother put on, 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?' Okay, now the woman had completely lost all her remaining marbles (or circuits in this case) as she grabbed 17's outfit and shook him like crazy. The genie's invisible barrier tried to repel her with high shocks, but 18 just couldn't stop her rage.

'18,' Krillin started with worry, 'Calm down.' His words fell on deaf ears as Marron began to cry.

'Stop it mummy!' Marron covered her ears from her mother's deafening cries, 'You're scaring me! I wish you could just be happy!'

Unfortunately, as much as 17 didn't want to, his ears heard the wish amidst 18's howling voice of fury and his eyes turned ice blue. As soon as she saw them, 18 snapped out of her horror trance and looked at the sweat dropping faces around her. 'Marron, what DID You wish for!'

The girl couldn't remember what she had said, 'I think… I wished you to be happy?'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' 18 screeched, 'DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WAYS THAT WISH COULD BE INTERPRETED AS?'

'Someone's thinking dirty thoughts!' The conscious Group behind her chanted as 18 tried ignoring them. She was waiting for the horror, for the moment 17's eyes would stop turning blue.

And when it did, everyone held their breath.

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' That scream of pain didn't belong to 18, but to the genie himself. Everyone looked shocked as Juunana genie clutched his head in agony totally unaware that 'reality' was trying to penetrate his skull. 'WHAT did you do to me you little bitch?' He howled at Marron who shook her head in terror.

The gang watched the genie levitate into the air, howling in pain and clutching his head while seeing his eyes glowed blue three times more. Then, his genie clothes started to tear away from Juunana's body, revealing his usual black t-shirt and white undergarment that we all know about.

Soon the entire outfit of genie clothes disappeared as 17 fell downwards to the sands. (In his usual getup, and sorry, definitely not naked. Yuk!)

When he landed, everyone stared dumbstruck at each other except for 18 to tried walking away, 'He's dead everyone. Thanks Marron, you've made me happy.' Her words just didn't ring true as the entire gang glared at her.

Yet 18 stopped her walking when she heard a familiar grunt behind her. She turned around, only to see 17 picking himself up and dusting his clothes of sands.

'What's going on?' He looked at all the Z faces staring at him before turning away in embarrassment. (Literally!)

'Hey what is going on 18?' 17 asked the android nearest him.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in amusement. Somehow 17 just didn't seem to remember a thing about being a genie and granting wishes that had nearly cost them all their sanity.

18 almost smiled. For once, a wish had been properly granted. She was happy but she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of letting it show. She stormed up to her brother, 'I'll tell you what happened Juunanagou. There's a reason why these people are staring at you.'

'Why 18?' he replied slowly, as he saw his sister hide her smile.

'YOU CALLED MY DAUGHTER A _BITCH_ YOU BASTARD!' She grabbed him and started shaking 17 again.

Everyone who was watching drowned themselves in sweat drops.

----END----


End file.
